1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheels and, more particularly, to truck wheels, such as aluminum truck wheels, having a coating provided in wear areas of the truck wheels and a method of coating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle wheels are subjected to extended and rigorous use during the operation of a motor vehicle. As a result of the extended use and rough wear, it is common for the vehicle wheels to need to be replaced on a regular basis. While in use, vehicle wheels are in constant contact with the tires of the motor vehicle, which results in wear of the vehicle wheel due to sliding wear mechanisms such as abrasion and adhesion. Vehicle wheels are also made from steel as an inexpensive alternative to aluminum alloys, however, the use of steel does not alleviate the occurrence of wear in the vehicle wheel. In recent years, aluminum wheels have been substituted for steel wheels because of their lighter weight and attractive appearance without sacrificing strength. Aluminum wheels have become the preferred choice for cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles, and even on large heavy-duty trucks such as tractor-trailers. Unfortunately, wear also occurs in highly loaded vehicles with aluminum wheels.
Under certain specific in-service conditions, truck wheels, such as forged aluminum truck wheels, exhibit a unique wear condition. Specifically, a rim flange area of the aluminum truck wheel wears locally to form a groove that is approximately 0.25-0.5 inch wide and 0.125-0.250 inch deep on average. The dimensions of this wear groove depends typically on wheel service conditions, such as the load carried thereon, road and/or weather conditions, total number of hours in service, rate at which those hours accrued, brand of tire, tire pressure and size of tire. This “wear groove” condition has the potential to compromise the structural integrity of both the vehicle wheel and tire, which is of particular concern in heavy-duty trucks due to their large size and typical high speed interstate driving applications.
Corrosion resistance of truck wheels is also a factor in the amount of wear the vehicle wheel will exhibit under practical road conditions. This is particularly true with aluminum truck wheels. Several factors may accelerate corrosion under service conditions. These “accelerators” include tire rim vibration and elevated temperatures inside the tire during operation of the truck or other vehicle. Corrosion generally decreases the mechanical strength of the tire rim and may lead to the destruction of the tire and wheel. With extended wear and corrosion, the groove discussed previously becomes larger and may form sharp groove edges that may cut into the tire and if large enough require, the rim to be machined back to shape. This “wear groove” condition may also be dangerous if it affects the structural integrity of the wheel and the service of the tires mounted thereon.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists to protect a new or used vehicle wheel from wear and corrosion. A need further exists for a wear and corrosion resistant aluminum vehicle wheel, particularly a wear and corrosion resistant aluminum truck wheel that improves upon vehicle wheels that are now commonly formed of aluminum. Additionally, a need exists for a simple method of improving wear and corrosion resistance of vehicle wheels, for example by coating the vehicle wheel with a protective layer.